School Days
by Magix-Daislen-10
Summary: Well I was bored so I decided to make a random fanfic. As you all know this is going to be a high school fic that is going to contain a lot of crossover characters. This is going to maintain a lot of comedy okay. I might also update this more than New Beginnings. Please no flames people. Enjoy reading this. Crossover.


**So guys I was bored, so yeah…. Any ways I made this out of pure boredom. As you all guessed the author was very hyper when this idea occurred, but I'm bored. This fic will contain a lot of crazy things so be prepared to have your blown away. Oh yeah this will have a lot of different characters from TV shows and Anime. That's all so enjoy the fic. And no I do not own any of the characters in this fic only the Oc's. Hmm… is there anything else… no, oh well enjoy.**

**Summary:****Well I was bored so I decided to make a random fanfic. As you all know this is going to be a high school fic that is going to contain a lot of crossover characters.**

**This is going to maintain a lot of comedy okay. I might also update this more than New Beginnings. Please no flames people. Enjoy reading this. **

Naruko was in paradise. She was walking through Ramen Wonderland. 'Mm…, Ramen everywhere. Which one should I eat first? How about that Miso one. Come to Mama baby. Yes, yes come lie on my mouth.'

**In your head, in your head they are fighting,**

**With their tanks and their bombs,**

**And their bombs and their guns.**

**In your head, in your head, they are crying...**

**In your head, in your head,**

**Zombie, zombie, zombie,**

"Shut up Daislen! Just **SHUT UP**!"

"Waa…Uncle Minato, Aunt Kushina, Naruto told me to shut up!"

"Naruto be nice to your cousin."

"Hey I am nice to that twerp! The reason I told her to shut up was because she was **singing Zombie** at the top of her **lungs**!"

Naruko then felt something get on top of her. One of her eye lids was opened forcefully. "Eh… Naruko you awake?" "So what you doin lying down here. Shouldn't you be getting ready," Daislen asked questionably while her eyelid at the same time.

"Gee I would but you're here so I can't move," Naruko said sarcastically.

"Opps my bad I'll go out bye bye Naru- chan," Daislen said innocently.

Daislen then left her room. Naruko looked around her room." She's gone okay the little one is gone.'

Naruko than got up and changed in her school uniform. She then went down stairs. Only to see the horrors of Daislen running desperately away from Naruto.

"I swear Naruto I didn't take it," Daislen cried pleadingly.

"Yeah right Baka, give it back."

Naruko sweat dropped. You see she didn't see this often in her house since her cousin had moved 3 months ago. Now however was a different scenario. Sure her brother and her cousin didn't argue that often. However if he was mad then that meant something really bad must of happened. Just then did she notice someone else had slipped down stairs. "Can't you 2 be quiet; I was trying to get in some more sleep," mumbled a red head teen.

"Aww…Kurama you being a party pooper. Why, why you gotta be a spoiled sport. Why Kurama, why," Daislen said pouty while now climbing Kurama.

"Love ya too Daislen," Kurama said cutely. "Now can you let get off me," Kurama pleaded.

"Never Ku-san. Never let you go," Daislen said cutely.

Naruko then walked up to her older brother and cousin. She then took Daislen off Kurama. Daislen then started pouting until she turned pale as a ghost. Naruko then got very worried.

"What's wrong Daislen-chan you okay, what's the matter,' Naruto asked worriedly. Tears then started going down Daislen's cheeks. Naruko looked worriedly at her brother. He simply just shrugged and put a reassuring hand on one of Daislen's shoulders. "What's wrong Daislen- chan," Kurama asked. Daislen than looked up to them with tear filled eyes. Daislen hicced and continued to sob. "Naruto-sama is going to kill me."

"What do you mean he's going to kill you Daislen," Naruko asked.

"I lost his tie," Daislen stated sadly. "I lost it while I was doing the laundry," she added.

"You were just worked up because of that," Kurama asked.

"You don't understand Ku-san, Naruto only has 1 tie."

"Don't worry Daislen I have some extra tie's I'll just let him borrow one, kay Daislen-chan," Kurama informed her.

Daislen than looked up "Really Ku-san, you'd do that for me."

"Daislen you know this is no trouble at all. You could have just told my mom about the tie," Naruko told her cousin.

Daislen than looked up at her. "So-Sor-Sorry Naruko-chan. I promise I won't do that ever again," Daislen stated.

"You don't have to apologize Daislen," Naruko said.

Kurama than looked down at his watch. "Well I would love to stay longer chatting with the 2 of you, but I have to go see you later at school. I'm going to give Naruto the tie and then I'm going to leave. Say bye for me to Mom and Dad Naruko-chan," Kurama said as he was now standing up and walking out the kitchen.

"Okay I will Kurama-san," Naruko said. Naruko than looked at Daislen. "So…Daislen, have you even eaten breakfast yet," Naruko asked.

"No I haven't."

"Well then let's make some."

**Few minutes later **

"That was good," Daislen replied.

"Sure was," Naruko chuckled.

Just after she had said that a familiar blond male made his way towards them.

"Okay guys I'm ready let's go and find Kurama."

"Wait, aren't you going to eat breakfast," Naruko asked questionglly towards her brother.

"Nah I'll just get something at school."

"Alright," replied Naruko.

"Umm…Naruko what did you mean find Kurama. He already left to school," Daislen told Naruto.

Naruto looked at Daislen and paled. His eyes than grew wide.

"WHAT!WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT," Naruto screamed.

"Calm down you idot," Naruko said.

"Naruto what's wrong," Daislen asked worriedly.

"Well Mom and Dad already left! So since Kurama was still here I was gonna ask him to drive to school, but since he already left we're gonna have to walk," Naruto replied angrily.

"Oh stop being a worrywart. It's just walking it's not like it's gonna kill you," Naruko told her brother.

"I agree with Naruko-san. Plus it will be good exercise," Daislen replied.

"Come on Naruto we're going and that's that. Come along now it's time to leave, "Naruko said as she was now heading out the front door.

"I agree with Naruko come on Naruto or not we'll be late at the first day," Daislen replied.

"Alright, alright I'm "

Naruko, Naruto, and Daislen were now walking down the street.

"Hey Naruko do you think they'll like me," Daislen said shyly.

"Please with a personality like yours anyone would want to be your friend," Naruto said.

"Really Naru-kun."

"Hey don't call me that and of course people will like you Daislen-chan."

"Thanks Naruto," Daislen said.

Naruko than got a paper out of her school bag. "So guys who do you have as your teachers."

Daislen and Naruto both reached into their bag.

Daislen looked at her schedule.

"Well for home room I have Kakashi Hatake. Room 213. Building 1. For 1'st period I have Amon Xuè for Language Arts. Room 305. Building 1. For 2'nd period I have Mikoto Uchiha for math. Room 201. Building 1. 3'rd period I have Art with Piando Dāopiàn. Room 520. Building 2. 4'th period I have athletics with Gai Might. Room 301. Building 1. Then I have lunch. 5'th period I have Science with Orochimaru Hebi. Room 317. Buiding 1. For 6'th period I have that Advanced Music class with Marian Martinez. Room 609. Building 2. After that I get a free period which is Kakashi Hatake. Room 305. Building 1. 7'th period I have Tenzin Kōngqì for history. Room 105. Building 1. And for 8'th period I have Latin with Jay Fēng. Room 415. Building 1," Daislen said.

"Cool we almost have all the same classes except for 2'nd, 3'rd, and 8'th period. For 2'nd period I have Cooking class with Teuchi Ichiraku. Room 505. Building 2. 3'rd period I have Math with Hiroshi Sato. Room 203. Building 1. And 8'th period I have Greek with Leana Fēng. Room 411. Building 1," Replied Naruko.

"Hey Guys it's also the same with me except I don't have 3'rd, 4'th, 5'th, and 8'th period. For 3'rd period I have Technology with Fāmíng Huáxiáng. Room 511. Building 2. 4'th period I have Science with Kabuto Yakushi. Room 318. Building 1. 5'th period I have Athletics with Might Gai. Room 301. Building 1. And 8'th period I have French with Doveina Máopí. Room 416. Building 1," Naruto said.

"Well at least we have a few classes together," Naruko said happily.

"Umm…guys hate to break it to you but we're already here," Daislen said.

The 3 then proceeded to look up at the school's front gates.

"Well guys, here we are. Finally back to school. And a new school year will begin," Naruto said.

**This was it. The 1'st chapter for School Days. Hope you like and comment, fav, follow. I would also really like to get a beta for this fanfic. Anyways that's all I have for today.**

**Magix out! **


End file.
